1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device which includes a cradling function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may mount an exterior cover on an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone or a tablet PC), which is carried by the user, in order to protect the electronic device. The exterior cover is detachably provided to the electronic device to protect the front face and/or the rear face of the electronic device.
Because the electronic device is often carried, damage, such as scratching, is frequently generated on the outer surface thereof. In order to avoid this problem, the electronic device is protected by the exterior cover. Because the electronic device includes a display and/or a touch screen positioned on the front face, the front face may be protected by the exterior cover.
When using the electronic device, it may be inconvenient to type or to view a displayed screen. For example, when the electronic device is used, in a mode in which inputting data is mainly performed using a stylus pen or a virtual keypad is used, maintaining the electronic device in a slightly inclined state (e.g., in a state where the electronic device is cradled to be inclined at an angle of about 15 degrees) may make the user's typing input operation more convenient.
In addition, in a mode in which the user views a displayed screen of the electronic device, maintaining the electronic device in a greatly inclined state (e.g., in the state where the electronic device is cradled to be inclined at an angle of about 65 or 70 degrees) may make the user's viewing more convenient.
In addition, an electronic device may provide stable portability to the user only when the front face of the electronic device, on which a display is disposed, is protected from the external environment when the electronic device is carried.
When an exterior cover used in the above-mentioned three modes is mounted on an electronic device, the user may use the electronic device more conveniently.
When the electronic device is in the slightly inclined state, it is convenient to perform typing on the electronic device, and when the electronic device is in the greatly inclined state, it is convenient to view a displayed screen. In order to reduce inconvenience, a separate portable cradle for an electronic device may be provided, or a cradle may be provided to an exterior cover of the electronic device.
An electronic device provided with a conventional exterior cover has problems in that an operation of switching the typing mode or the display viewing mode is inconvenient, and maintaining the typing mode or the display viewing mode is unstable. In particular, during the typing mode, the electronic device should not be in a moving or shaking state.
When an electronic device provided with a conventional exterior cover is configured such that a data input device and a data output device are detachable, maintaining the typing mode or the display viewing mode may be unstable.